


【绿红】短暂重叠的时空里会发生什么

by silencesmile



Series: 【绿红】 [7]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: 4P, ABO, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 这是一个错误，世界出现了漏洞，导致两个宇宙中间出现了部分重叠。重叠范围并不大，只是一间房间的大小。这点重叠面积对于两个世界的影响可以说微乎其微，但对于恰巧就在这一间房间里的两对情侣来说，这简直是天翻地覆的大事。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Halbarry, 二代绿红, 绿红 - Relationship
Series: 【绿红】 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【绿红】短暂重叠的时空里会发生什么

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：混乱4P，有互换play  
> 两对绿红，哨向世界是哈尔和巴里，AO世界是Hal和Barry。  
> 私设哨向世界结合热时期哨兵向导会显露部分精神体特征，比如兽耳之类的。  
> 人物性格有OOC，很可能重度OOC。  
> 但是，吃肉嘛，就不要在意细节啦OTZ

“What the hell！”

“What the fuck！”

相同的声音，相同的语气，相同的动作。

两道绿光同时亮起，半透明的子弹和锤子在空中相撞又破碎，每一次进攻总会被对方准确地挡住。打架的两个人意识到这种做法是无用功，但是他们好胜的本性让他们谁也不愿先停手休战，于是只能让房间里继续充斥着绿光特效。

“天哪，你们两个能不能不要再动手了，我觉得我们需要坐下来好好谈谈。”

“你什么时候能不这么鲁莽，天才！”

“如果不是他们突然掉下来打扰我们的约会，我怎么可能跟这个家伙动手。”

“我这是合理地保护我们的领地安全，两个莫名其妙出现在我们卧室的家伙，还有，是他先动手的，小巴。”

“你的卧室？这是我和我的迷人的准未婚夫，我的小熊糖的卧室！”

“胡说八道！这里到处都是我和我的伴侣的信息标记！”

****“STOP！”** **

同时响起的声音打断了吵成一团的两个人。

两个金发小天使冲彼此露出疲惫而歉意的微笑，像极了终于牵住了撒腿狂奔的二哈的缰绳的主人。

安抚好英勇无畏的伴侣之后，他们终于能够坐下来安安静静地交流情报了。

在四个人，主要是两个巴里的友好交流下，他们初步搞懂了彼此的世界观。

除了所处世界不同导致的一些细微差别，他们在大体上还是很相似的。比如巴里还是中城的法证官，同时也是闪电侠；而哈尔也依旧是海滨城的试飞员，兼任2814扇区的片警。

哈尔和巴里身处的是哨兵向导世界观。在一次打击罪犯的日常活动之后，他们正准备回到家休息休息，舒缓紧张了许久的精神力。

而Hal和Barry身处ABO世界观。Hal刚刚从OA办好休假手续，当然，更可能是他和小蓝人们大吵了一架，追讨来的假期。他和他的法定伴侣Barry刚享受了一个完美的电影之夜。

而他们现在只能在这个屋子里移动，房间门打不开，神速力和灯戒对于离开这间屋子这方面毫无帮助。

“鉴于我们之前执行的和平行世界有关的任务的经验，我猜我们肯定还是有些共同点，才令我们的房间重叠在一起了。”巴里说。

“而且我们被困在这里不知道什么时候才能出去，最近刚好是假期，连反派都不愿意出来搞事情，等别人来帮我们不知道要等到什么时候去。”Barry补充道，“所以我猜很有可能达成了某个条件之后就能离开这间屋子。”

于是四个人开始回忆自己之前都干过什么，哈尔们连有几双袜子塞在沙发下没洗都说了出来。

“嘿，guys，虽然我晚饭确实没吃多少，但是，我猜我应该没闻错，你们有没有闻到一股草莓奶昔的味道？”哈尔举着手发问。

Barry脸有点红，右手不自觉触碰了自己的后颈：“emm，那可能是我的信息素的味道，我的发情期快到了，最近信息素有点不受控制——事实上，Hal之所以这么着急地赶回来，也是因为这件事。”

“其实，”巴里有点紧张地舔着唇，“我最近也快到热潮期了，所以……”

很好，破案了。

“所以因为马上就要做爱这个共同点被困在这个房间里，是不是哪里有点不太对？”

“不做爱就没办法出去的房间？认真的？”

不论如何，他们屈服于 ~~作者脑补~~ 世界意识之下，更何况，发情期和热潮期都不等人，哈尔们至今都没穿好的上衣和巴里们下半身围着的床单完美地体现了这一点。

哈尔和Hal在一张床的两头亲吻着自己的伴侣，草莓奶昔和柠檬薄荷水的味道充斥在整间屋子里。

“操，你们俩的味道也太甜了。”哈尔一只手掐弄着巴里的屁股，一只手伸到枕头底下去翻润滑剂。

“而你们两个什么味道都没有。”Hal已经用手指把Barry操到汁水横流了。

哈尔想张嘴反驳什么，但被巴里搂着脖子压下去跟他接吻。哈尔被那双带着水汽的蓝眼睛一瞧，就连自己要讥讽回去什么都不记得了。

哈尔跟巴里鼻尖贴着鼻尖，轻轻地蹭：“小巴，恐怕得辛苦你先忍忍，那两个家伙的房间里可没备着润滑剂。”

巴里被他惹得发笑：“别这样，礼貌点，你知道他们是平行世界的我们对吧？”

“你都加了定语修饰了，‘平行世界’ahuh。”哈尔撇了撇嘴。

“嗨，巴里。”

巴里看到他的同位体不知道什么时候爬到了他旁边，脸颊红得像喝醉了酒。

“我知道我们不畏惧疼痛，但是……毕竟我们有规避它的方法……”Barry说，将沾着自己体液的手指覆上了巴里身后的穴口。

巴里有点愣住了，没躲开另一个自己的动作，只好任由那根手指在他身体里来回进出。

最了解自己的人当然是自己，巴里完全被Barry分毫不差顶在他前列腺上的手指操得头脑发昏，哈尔的手指又在玩弄他的乳头，上下夹击得他浑身发软，只记得咬住空出来的手指，克制自己不要叫得太过分。

哈尔盯着Barry在他眼前的动作移不开眼：“Holy crap……我从来都不知道原来巴里也有这么放纵的一面……”

“说实话，他这个样子并不常见。”Hal显然对Barry的状态习以为常，但依旧迷恋这个时候别有风情的闪电侠，“发情期的Omega一般会陷入一种混乱状态，满脑子只想着屌。巴里的体质特殊，虽然不至于神志不清，但是显然还是受到激素影响，比往常放得开多了。”

Hal指奸着Barry，一手抚弄着自己的欲望；Barry和巴里并肩挨靠在一起，Barry时不时爱抚着对方，替巴里做着扩张；哈尔亲吻着巴里的嘴角，被巴里握在手里的欲望硬得发疼。

Hal握住了Barry的腰往后拽，把自己的阴茎顶进Barry湿得透透的后穴里。

Barry被顶得发出了一声尖叫，抽回了磨蹭在巴里那儿的手，一手握住了Hal的手腕，一手紧拽着床单。

哈尔顺着Barry让出的空位，将自己送了进去，顺势吻住了巴里，把他还没来得及喊出来的一句“操”憋回在了嗓子眼儿里。

“嘿，小巴，我可是帮你在你的脏话罐里去掉了一枚硬币呢，你打算怎么谢我？”哈尔舔吻着巴里的耳垂，呼出的热气弄得巴里半边身子都是麻酥酥的。巴里整个人都被哈尔压在身下，根本躲不掉。

速跑者筋骨匀称的两条长腿挂在灯侠的腰上，巴里随着哈尔的动作在床单上上下蹭动，咬着手指不愿发出声响。

“小巴，小猫咪……你完全没必要忍着，你知道你越安静，对面传过来的声响就会被衬得越明显对吧？”哈尔将巴里的腿分得大开压在床上，性器找准了角度，次次都顶在敏感点上。

“唔……嗯，啊，啊……”巴里轻声叫着，从喉咙里挤出憋了许久的音调。似乎被哈尔提起他才注意到，这房间里早就充斥着另一个他的放浪的叫床声。

房间里回荡着的叫喊和呻吟，全都是和他一样的音色，发腻的尾音被拖得长长的。他的同位体早就抛却了无用的羞耻心，随着身体的感受发出声音。

巴里听着那声音不由得产生了一种错乱感，好像发出声音的就是他自己，翻滚而上的羞耻和堆叠起来的情欲把他整个人都蒸得通红。

巴里的声音和Barry的呻吟混杂在了一起，高高低低的像是二重唱，淫荡的叫喊穿过巴里的耳膜，分明地提醒着他和他的同位体被哈尔们操得有多舒服。

哈尔帮巴里翻了个身，让他跪伏在床上。哈尔扣着巴里两只手腕，让他整个人的腰身拉出优美的弧度。

“啊，啊……唔……哈尔，哈尔，慢点……”巴里虽然是个速跑者，但每到这种时候都希望哈尔别这么凶残。

“Wow，你看对面的那个你，已经被另一个我操得一塌糊涂了，看来我们得加把劲儿了，对吧？”哈尔吻着巴里后腰凹陷下去的腰窝，把自己又埋进了温热潮湿的软肉里。

巴里透过眼前生理性的水雾，瞄到他的同位体的样子。哈尔说的形容词完美地描述了Barry现在的样子——除了一塌糊涂没有更合适的表达了。

Barry仰躺在床上，双腿被压在耳侧，汗湿的头发贴在额头上，泪腺像坏掉了一样，眼泪不停地往下流。Barry被操得张着嘴，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着口角滴到床单上，洇湿出一片暗色。他那双海蓝色的眼睛里填满了情欲，眼角眉梢都是被满足的春情。

巴里在被哈尔操弄的间隙想着：我被哈尔操的时候也是这样子吗？原来我柔韧度可以这么好？

“像是在照镜子一样，对吧？”哈尔像是看穿了巴里在想什么，下半身一边顶弄，一边膝行往前走，巴里也被他带着往前挪。

Hal注意到他们的动作，只是笑笑，捏着Barry的下颌，让他回过神，分些注意力给另外一对他们。

Barry像才看到他的同位体一样，眼睛里才有些焦距，他冲着巴里伸出手去，压着他的后脑勺跟他接吻。短暂的唾液交换之后，巴里被顶得覆在Barry的身上往前爬，Barry稍抬着头，伸出舌头把巴里从脖颈到小腹舔出了一条反着光的亮线。

“我以为你不是个跟人分享的性格？”Hal挑着眉看向跟他面对面的哈尔。

“你猜怎么？我确实不是，但鉴于巴里好像有兴趣，所以，你懂的。”哈尔摸了摸Barry汗湿的发，而Hal已经摸上了巴里的脸颊。

“确实，看到老好人巴里，中规中矩的小法证官显露出不一样的一面，总是令我们很兴奋，不是吗？”Hal说着，亲吻上了巴里不停逸出喘息的嘴唇。

巴里被Hal吻着，渐渐沉溺在他散发出的柠檬薄荷水的味道里。

他们亲吻了一会儿，Hal突然感觉到巴里的身体僵了一下。Hal松开和巴里纠缠在一起的唇舌，看到原来Barry已经含住了巴里的龟头，那条他含吮了无数次的舌头舔上了巴里的阴茎。

Hal看着巴里的眼睛，沉溺于情欲的闪电侠们总是有类似的地方，Hal能透过巴里的眼睛看出这一只金发小天使压抑在羞耻下的跃跃欲试，以及快冲破阻拦的兴奋和欲望。

Hal轻声呢喃：“瞧，Barry正在给你口交呢，礼尚往来一下，你也帮帮他吧……”

巴里被那双和哈尔一样的蜜糖色眸子蛊惑了，于是他也低下头去，含住了Barry挺翘起来的肉棒。

Hal在Barry体内来回进出的景色就在巴里的眼前，巴里不自觉地被那景象吸引住了目光。Barry身为Omega的身体无疑比他更适合承担兽欲，巴里确定自己底下那张嘴绝不会像Barry这样被操得流出这么多汁水。

太舒服了。巴里被Barry和哈尔的前后夹击搞得头昏脑涨，他不自觉地开始吮吸嘴里的那根肉棒，手也开始不老实地摸上了Hal和Barry性器相连的地方。

巴里吐出嘴里那根东西，用手指握着，帮Barry手淫，舌头却舔上了Barry被撑大的穴口，在Hal往里顶弄的时候用舌尖去描摹他们相连的部分，甚至硬着舌尖，想往里边递送。

巴里听见Barry要发出承受不住的尖叫，他沉下半软的腰，让Barry被迫给他来了一次深喉，尖叫声也被噎回了喉咙里，只剩下支吾又可怜的闷哼。

Hal倒吸了一口气：“我知道你是只小野猫，但没想到原来你能这么野。”

哈尔哼笑了一声，附和着说：“我也从没见过他这副模样，不过鉴于他的精神体，说不定这才是他的本性暴露的时候。”

“你的Barry快爽得昏过去了，没关系吗？”哈尔看到Barry几乎爽到神志不清的样子，稍稍有点担心。

“放心，Omega的身体特别棒，我的Barry可是有些记仇的，他们俩谁先受不了还不一定。”Hal完全没把这件事放在心上。

正如Hal所说，Barry对巴里的报复很快就来了。不过看到巴里爽到整个人都被操开的样子，这报复说不定是报答。

Barry边给巴里做着深喉，边用手指沾着哈尔操出的体液沿着绷紧的穴口转圈，在哈尔又一次顶弄时，毫不犹豫地跟着插进了巴里的身体里。

“唔！嗯！嗯……”巴里被这突如其来的动作搞得浑身僵硬，肠壁不自觉地紧缩着，而越紧缩越能明显地感觉出抵在他前列腺上的压迫感，让他身体里翻腾的情欲瞬间达到了顶峰。

高潮到来的瞬间让巴里握紧了手指，等他再回过神来的时候整个人都瘫软在了他的同位体身上，脸颊正贴着Barry的小腹，Barry射出的精液溅在了他的胸膛。

“……这是什么？”巴里哑着嗓子，手掌按压住Barry小腹上的凸起。Barry顾不得呛咳出巴里射在他喉咙里的精液，哑着嗓子叫出声来。

“Alpha的结。”Hal顺势把手盖在了巴里的手上，稍用力按压着，下半身轻轻地挺弄，Barry肚皮上的凸起也跟着上下滑动。

Barry整个人激动地抽搐起来，想要把两个人都赶出去，但是剧烈的高潮让他浑身无力，只能被迫承受Hal和巴里对他的玩弄。

等过了一会儿，Hal的结消退下去，巴里愣愣地盯着Hal拔出来的阴茎。

“在看什么？”Hal笑着问。

“……结……？”巴里突然反应过来，脸颊爆红，结结巴巴地说，“没，没什么。”

Hal笑了起来：“没关系……你想试试吗？”

“WHAT？！”

“刚刚你舔我的时候可没这么……拘谨。”Barry靠在Hal胸膛上，眯着眼一脸餍足，“反正你的哈尔估计也不是很介意。”

巴里整个人烧得快炸了，被哈尔搂在怀里安抚：“Shh，没事的，没事的，你想试试吗？”

巴里有点焦虑地看着哈尔，但哈尔不会错过他意图掩盖下的跃跃欲试。

“没关系……反正都是我们。”哈尔笑着，亲吻他的嘴唇。

Barry蹭了过来，挤进了哈尔的怀里，顺手把巴里推到了Hal的怀里：“不用谢，我知道你想干这个。”

巴里没说话，有点紧张地撕咬着嘴里的死皮。

Hal凑过去和巴里交换了一个深吻，他的手在巴里身上来回抚摸，四处撩火。

巴里本来紧张的身体渐渐放松下去，如果不是Hal眼角上的小痣提醒这不是他的哈尔，他其实不是很能单靠外表分清这两个哈尔。

“我们的进度已经被落下了，所以过会儿我们得赶上哦。”Hal把手指伸进巴里下面没来得及闭紧的小嘴里，提醒巴里去看另两个人的进度。

Barry浪荡得不得了，和哈尔互相飙起骚话丝毫不落下风：

“嘿，你怎么这么温柔，是因为巴里在看着所以硬不起来吗？”

“操，我都开始怀疑你是不是闪电侠了，你说话怎么这么刻薄？是因为你的哈尔在看着你才这么放浪吗？”

“Well，我可不觉得我们四个人有谁吃亏，我不过是追随内心的选择——向你学习。你不是哨兵吗？怎么不见你的攻击性呢？”

巴里看着他俩一边操干着一边dirty talk，往常让他羞耻到逃走的话只是让他变得更加潮湿而已。

Hal的阴茎也埋在了他身体里，巴里一边扭动着腰臀在Hal的阴茎上取悦自己，一边插话说：“……事实上，嗯，我才是哨兵。”

“难怪。”Hal笑着附和，巴里腰腿的肌肉紧致有力，肠肉也像张小嘴一样吮吸他的阴茎，吮得他头皮发麻。

巴里不像Barry那样湿软，柔韧度也比不上Barry，但是力量感却比Barry好得多，这让Hal的征服欲在胸腔里沸腾，想把他操到烂软。

Hal用力把巴里掀翻下去，像野兽交媾的姿势一样压着巴里操：“操，你可真棒，太舒服了。”

哈尔搂着Barry，让两个闪电侠并排躺在一起。

Barry呻吟着，草莓奶昔的味道飘得到处都是，想勾出哈尔的信息素，但哈尔没有信息素。

“啊啊……Hal，求，给我，给我信息素……想要……”Barry哭求着，下身紧紧箍着哈尔，用尽全力去取悦在他身上驰骋的男人，但是还是没有闻到熟悉的令他觉得安全的柠檬薄荷。

“老兄，估计你得搭把手……他水太多了，再继续下去会脱水的。”哈尔拍了拍正操着他的巴里的Hal。

Hal放出了自己的信息素，半是调侃半是挑衅地说：“Wow，你们那里没有信息素真是个遗憾，虽然它也给我们带来不少困扰，不过，显然，好处更多。”

哈尔挑眉：“哦？”

Hal并没有看到他的同位体做什么，但很显然，巴里整个人都变得不太一样了，他的每次触碰几乎都能带起一阵战栗。

巴里的恳求都带上了哭腔：“别……哈尔……这太过了……太过了……”

Hal眼睁睁地看着巴里头上冒出了两只毛茸茸的耳朵，半米多长的尾巴从他的尾椎处延伸出来。巴里的尾巴卷住了Hal的腿根，两只耳朵舒服地贴在头皮上。

“……这是？”

“显而易见，哨向世界的特产。向导能够通过精神调控，调整哨兵的感官，热潮期时，甚至可以显露出部分精神体形态特点。”哈尔对于Hal的震惊无疑十分受用，“好好享受，老兄，毕竟一生可能就这么一次。”

......

两个巴里在哈尔们的较劲儿下被欺负的可怜兮兮的，但是他们无疑也都爽到大脑放空。

等到一切都结束的时候，两个巴里都瘫软在床上，连一根指头都不想动。

房间开始震动起来，家具和他们的同位体开始变得虚化，短暂重叠的时空不再稳定。

"再见，哈尔，多谢款待。"巴里[哈瓮]，瓮哝]

"再见。"哈尔挥了挥手，抽过搭在床角的毛巾给巴里简单地清理身体。

哈尔抱着巴里去浴室洗澡，显然还没从刚刚的火辣场景里脱离出来，语气有些飘忽地说："Wow，小巴，那还是我第一次看到你这么放荡的样子。"

巴里红着眼尾，勉励抬起胳膊捂住脸："别提，天才。"

"小猫咪，你刚刚可太辣了，完完全全的野性爆发......"

巴里奓毛地捂住了哈尔的嘴，想到自己前几个小时里都做了什么简直羞耻得头顶冒烟："别提，求别提，天才！"

END


End file.
